


The Word of a Pirate

by Floris_Oren



Series: The Failed Apprentice [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Kidnapping, Little kid Luke and Leia, Masterless Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan probably just wants to be left alone, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pirate AU, Pirate!Anakin, Pirate!Padme, Prequel Trilogy AU, Qui-Gon has plans, Sith Qui-Gon, Space mom and Dad, Teen Obi-Wan, The Skywalker's want to adopt Obi-Wan, They're married and have luke and leia, they're like 6 in this story or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate AU. But still set in space. </p><p>It's been a year since the great Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn fell to the Dark Side; his Padawan, Obi-Wan has been traveling the outer rim territories trying to come to terms with the loss. He is, however, called back to the Temple on the grounds of the Council deciding if he should be turned out or given another Master. However, on his way home, he comes across the Skywalker Twins. </p><p>Luke and Leia, who have been kidnapped (again) find an older brother figure in Obi-Wan when he cares for them during the short light speed travel back to their own home. But not all is as it seems as Anakin and Padme skywalker go about discovering who could possibly be behind the kidnapping of their children. </p><p>And to make his decision harder; The Skywalker family decides to keep Obi-Wan, no matter his protestations. </p><p>And that doesn't even include the Hidden Sith Temple and Darth Jinn's own machinations for his previous Padawan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caged Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god not ANOTHER WORK IN PROGRESS.  
> Sucks to be me I guess. This is actually the first in a three book cycle. I don't know how long but we'll get somewhere. I'm certain. Anyway. I dunno why I got on a prequel/Obi-Wan kick but I did and so here I am.  
> I also love to do stories that fandom doesn't have as in AU's like this one. It's kinda an amalgamation of stuff I've seen in the Obi tags. I hope you like. :) Please comment, I love comments and I take crib well. I am not PROMISING this is edited. Though I may have held back from posting this for reasons. lol. I did take a second look and added some more stuff. Or whatever. I hope you like this first chapter.

 

_ He fell for what seemed like an age before he was able to cushion his fall with the Force; high above him stood Qui-Gon Jinn and his Sith Apprentice Darth Maul. The light disappeared and Obi-Wan found himself sinking deeper into the darkness below. _

 

_ The oblette is dank and musty. Darker than any night he’d ever witnessed. It is seething with fear, and anger. Obi-Wan is the only light in the whole place because he still has hope. But not in his former Master, or his teachings. He’s a Padawan Jedi. Still. He has some skill. He can only hope to get out alive….  _

 

Obi-Wan woke, not with a jerk or a cry. He isn’t sweating or shaking. He’s had the dream too many times over the past year to wake terrified of it any more. Qui-Gon and Maul have gone to ground the last time Obi-Wan had dared to ask the Council about that mess. 

 

Meanwhile, it’s the middle of the sleep cycle. The hum of the engine and random knocking noises from pipes and other mechanics bang or pop as the ship travels at the speed of light. The air is stagnant and smells like a swamp. It was cheap passage. Still, Obi-Wan found that he actually looked forward to a planet due to the horridness of the recycled air. 

 

Still. He was due to report at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant in thirteen days. He closed his eyes, he did his best to envelop himself in the Force to calm his nerves. The Council will most likely decide to kick him out; none of the Jedi Master’s he’d been sent to learn from had wanted to take him on as a permanent Padawan. They’d all taught him out of a personal promise to Master Yoda. 

 

They had minimal interactions with him. Even the Padawan they had wouldn’t talk with him. He was tainted by his previous Master’s fall to the Darkside. No one wanted to chance it, they all thought there was something wrong with him. 

 

“I am not defective.” he said. Affirmation is a technique a passing Monk of the Order of Dawn told him. The bald headed man had seen him slumped on a rock in the middle of the rainforest on some backwater planet that Obi-Wan didn’t think to remember. He must have been Force sensitive or somewhat trained in it by his Order to know how horrible Obi-Wan had been feeling that day. The man simply sat by him. Gave him a weird riddle and told Obi-Wan to say positive things about himself when negativity started rearing it’s ugly head. 

 

And so far, it worked. Obi-Wan almost followed the man to become a Dawn Following himself. But held back. The Council had rules about leaving the Jedi Order and Obi-Wan didn’t know a thing about the Order of the Dawn so he thanked the man and went on his way. 

 

Now, weeks after, he still thought about that man. And even though his braid may be longer and have a red thread going from scalp to tip marks him as Rejected. 

 

That Monk’s words still plays in his head. It was the nicest thing anyone had said to him since Qui-Gon’s fall. And Obi-Wan hopes that Monk and his Order are alright. 

 

He might be the “Failed Apprentice” - he’d left the Temple in a hurry after Bruck Chun and he got into a fight about the situation. Too many rumors and not enough people who wanted to hear the truth or even believe it - and a year spent on the outer rim and brought him to a single thought. 

 

That no matter what happened; he is and always will be a Jedi. 

 

Obi-Wan sighs and sits up in bed. His thoughts are swirling in patterns that are barely manageable right now. Trying to get off thoughts of Qui-Gon and his betrayal. Obi-Wan closes his eyes and reaches out to the Force. It wraps itself around him, like a hug from a very good friend - Obi-Wan smiles - and then it tugs at him. 

 

There is a flash of danger, but it feels far off. And he gets to his feet. Barefoot and dressed in his leggings. Obi-Wan pulls on his under tank top shirt, a single bet and lightsaber. Whatever the Force is trying to warn him about, it feels as if it is on this ship. 

 

And as a Jedi Padawan he as a duty to help anyone in trouble. So, he goes where the Force tells him. 

 

~*~

 

Luke tried his hand at picking the lock again; it was one of those old fashioned, ancient ones that needed a key, not a pad with a code. He huffs in concentration. Leia sits in the crate behind him trying not to cry. There was no shame in it, Mama always said it was okay to cry, but there was also a time when you had to do something as well. 

 

Luke’s “lock pick” splints in half and a bit goes flying away. He glares at what’s left in his hand. He doesn’t throw it away because it might come in handy. He sits down and takes a small breath. Trying to keep it together. As the older Twin it was his duty to not panic. Leia watched him closely. 

 

“It’s okay, Mamma will come find us.” Luke said. 

 

Leia nodded; “Mama always does.” 

 

~*~

 

The Force led Obi-Wan down to the cargo hold of the ship. It was pressurized. Which, weird, but okay. And so he stepped in. It was dark but a wave of his hand had the lights come on, then he heard a small cry of some sort. 

 

“It’s all right, I won’t hurt you. I am a Jedi Padawan.” Obi-Wan said. Trusting that the Force was leading him forward. Obi-Wan made his way through the crates until he came to the destination and the Force Feeling dissipated. 

 

“Get us out?” a small, blond boy of about six, asked. 

 

“Of course, but who did this to you? The crew of this ship? The Captain?” Obi-Wan asked. He bent to get a look at the crate. The lock was ancient, he scoffed and rolled his eyes. A simple Force thought had the cage undone and the two children out and standing before him in seconds. 

 

“The Hutt Bracko has it in for our Mama, and he had us kidnapped to be brought to Nal Hutta.” the girl said. 

 

“We over heard them all talking while they put us in there.” The boy explained. “We’re going to be sold as slaves.” he frowned. 

 

“The won’t listen to you, a Padddian.” the girl frowned.

 

“That’s Padawan, Youngling.” Obi-Wan shook his head, but grinned down at them. “But I have a secret weapon and they will listen to me.” he said. 

 

“Ya promise?” the boy asked. 

 

Obi-Wan nodded; “Come and watch.” he offered. 

 

The two took his hands and followed him out of the cargo hold. Obi-Wan gave a Force suggestion to each member of the crew to lock themselves in the small “brig” the ship hosted. The Captain was easiest since he was drunk off his boots. And once they were all secured. Obi-Wan had the children sit down at the small dining table. 

 

He made them a meal, it wasn’t very appealing just ration cubes. Luke, he had been told their names on their way up, liked the blue one’s only while Leia liked the green one’s only and they had a fight about which was better. 

 

“Which do you like?” Leia asked, curiously. Obi-Wan shrugged. His plate had a selection of red, blue and yellow. All tasted horrible. Like ash and destruction and….

“I like it all.” he finally said since the Twin’s (they’d told him practically their entire life history) were still looking at him expectantly. 

 

He changed the subject; “ Okay, so do you guys know where you live?” 

 

“On an Asteroid.” Luke replied. 

 

“Do you know a system near it?” Obi-Wan asked. “I want to take you to your mother.” 

 

“It’s called Naboo.” Leia replied. 

 

“Wait, the asteroid or the system? I didn’t think that system had an asteroid belt.” Obi-Wan said. 

 

“We’ll show you.” Luke grinned. They finished their meal then headed up to the cockpit. Obi-Wan pulled them out of hyperspace, safely. And they brought up a map. It took a while for the children to help him figure it out, but eventually they decided on Hyperion. A system that’d been mined until all the natural resources were gone and was now left abandoned. 

 

“Okay; it’s gonna take three days.” Obi-Wan sighed. 

 

“Yay!” Leia clapped her hands. “You going to play with us, right?” she asked. 

 

Obi-Wan smiled; “How about you two go hide in the main cabin, I’ll count to fifty here and then come find you?”

 

Neither of them had heard of this game so they agreed and ran off. Obi-Wan counted loudly until he couldn’t hear them and then turned on the holo projector and put in Master Yoda’s com relay. It was hard doing it manually. But eventually the Jedi Master popped up. 

 

“Something, happen, yes?” he asked. 

 

“I’ve come across two kidnapped children, I’m sorry Master but I must take them home, it’s very close by and won’t take me too long.” Obi-Wan explained. 

 

“Helping people, good for you it is, very well.” Yoda agreed. “Tell the Council I will, you late will be, but fine.” 

 

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan bowed. Yoda cut the signal and Obi-Wan put in the coordinates. Then he went to find the two younglings. He play acted as if he couldn’t see their very obvious hiding places. 

 

That is, until, one gave the other up and the game started all over again. 

 

~*~

 

Rex and Cody leave their leaders alone in the room; the stale, recycled air is cooler near the edge of the habitable zone. Lights flicker on and off due to bad connections but Anakin and his wife aren’t going to leave any time soon. It’s dark, and the two are trying hard not to panic. Both entertain images of tortuing whoever took their children. 

 

Padme paced the communications center of the Asteroid, wait. Anakin is coordinating the search efforts when a call came through. He hit the button before the third beep could sound. 

 

“That’s not how Mama does it!” a voice they both recognized came through. 

 

“I’m sorry, how does your mother do it?” an older voice but not an adult sounded. 

 

“Leia! Luke!” Padme called. 

 

“Mamma!” the two chorused.

 

“Oh, here, lemme get the holo up.” their companion called. In a few moments she could see her two kids and their...Jedi caretaker. He waved at them then moved out of the way. 

 

“Okay, I’ll be in the main cabin if you need me, don’t touch anything please.” he said and left the twins with their parents. 

 

“What happened?” Anakin started. “Are you two alright?” 

 

“We’re okay, but Obi can’t brush my hair properly!” Leia pouted. Her long hair is in a rats nest and she holds a thin comb. Not a brush.

 

“It’s alright, I’ll work on it when you get here.” Padme promised. 

 

“Obi is bringing us, he says it’ll take three days and we came through our first jump already.” Luke reported. 

 

  
“What’s his name? And who does he work for?” Anakin asked. 

 

“He says his name is Obi Kenobi and he’s a Jedi Paadian!” leia said. 

 

“Padawan.” Luke corrected gently. 

 

“Where is his master?” Padme asked, where one Jedi is another isn’t far away. 

 

“He says he don’t have one.” Leia frowned. “Can we keep him?” 

 

Padme smiled but shook her head. “He has to go home, honey, just like you. We can’t keep him from his own people.” she explained as gently as she could. Leia loved to collect strays. 

 

Luke looked a bit down cast himself but both just nodded. “I want to talk to him.” Padme directed. Luke nodded and turned to yell down the hall. 

 

“What did you touch?” the Padawan asked as soon as he entered. 

 

“We didn’t, Mamma wants to talk to you.” Leia pointed at the holo projector where the pirate Queen stood with her arms crossed and her Husband beside her. Both looking intimidating. 

 

“Oh, sorry.” Obi said lamely. 

 

“Alone, children, go play but don’t ruin anything.” Anakin directed. 

 

“Uh-oh!” Leia patted Obi’s arm in solidarity then she and Luke scampered off. Obi watched them go, amazed. 

 

“Tell us everything, from the beginning.” Anakin ordered. 

 

Obi gave a respectful bow and retold how he had found their children, imprisoned the crew and was now taking the two home. It didn’t take long. 

 

“We’ll put you in our systems as a friendly ship. Are you armed?” Padme asked. 

 

Obi looked around. “I think there is one turret gun.” he reported. 

 

“All right, go into the next jump quickly. The sooner you get here the better. Also, try and find a brush for my daughter.” Padme gentled her words near the end. 

 

“Of course.” Obi-Wan nodded. 

 

“And thank you.” Anakin added. “Please take good care of them and we’ll see about payment.” 

 

“Oh no.” Obi shook his head and held up his hands. “It’s my job, I get paid out of satisfaction doing the right thing. Please, I don’t want to be paid for bringing them home.” 

 

Anakin nodded; “If you’re sure.” 

 

“I am.” Obi nodded.

 

“We shall see you in two days.” Anakin said. Obi-Wan called Luke and Leia back. 

 

“We have to go into another jump soon and I won’t be able to keep the connection.” he explained. 

 

“Night night mamma! Daddy. I love you!” Leia called. 

 

“Good night sweet heart.” Padme grinned. “Sleep well, baby girl.” Anakin called back. 

 

“Good night, Mom, Dad!” Luke waved. 

 

“Give my children hugs.” Padme directed Obi. 

 

“And kisses!” Leia glanced up at the Padawan with a large smile on her face. 

 

Obi-Wan scrunched his nose up at her; “Kisses? Really?” he play acted. 

 

“Yes!” the twins chorused, then giggled. 

 

“Okay, okay, but dinner first.” Obi insisted. “I found something better than those cubes.” 

 

“Alright, we’ll leave you now. Take care.” Anakin said. 

 

“May the Force be with you.” Obi said. The connection was cut on an image of the children dragging Obi out of the cockpit. 

 

Padme hugged Anakin close; “They’re alright.” 

 

“But do we know for certain he is who he says he is?” Anakin asked. 

  
“We can’t take any risks, let’s see what our contacts say about him.” Padme said. 


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins are returned Home. Obi-Wan is polite as much as possible and Winu has some bad news. We also hear what Jinn is up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I just want to thank everyone who has read and commented on this story. Your turn out really made the decision for me on this story. I would have taken it down otherwise. But, due to all the lovely encouragement I've written some more so this is a long chapter. I was going to divide it. I decided it'd be better for it to be longer. And if I am to keep that length it will take me longer to update. 
> 
> To answer a few questions; Preemptively Windu is not a bad dude. The council is just concerned about Obi. Yoda is on Obi's side. No worries about that. And Obi is 15 in this fic. If he seems a bit older it's because he's spent a year doing humanitarian jobs on the outer rim. And he's trained under several Jedi Master's who wanted nothing to do with him, so he's had to grow up a bit sooner than he'd like. 
> 
> Once again, please comment and I'll happily answer any questions as long is it won't reveal a spoiler for this story. :)

It’s much later, in bed, that the two compare notes again. With their children on the way back, Anakin pulled in the searchers for their regular jobs. 

 

“He’s apparently Masterless.” Padme said. “He mostly runs on humanitarian missions where his Jedi skills aren’t needed.” 

 

“The temple is very quiet on the matter.” Anakin replied. “I doubt anyone can get in to get what we want.” 

 

“So we’ll have to ask this Obi-Wan kid. Oh, Anakin, Leia is right, we should keep him.” Padme said wistfully. Anakin deadpanned at her. Then stuck out his tongue. She returned it with a tongue of her own and a giggle. 

 

“He’s being called back to the temple for a reason, dear. We have to make sure he gets there.” 

 

“Of course we will.” Padme agreed. “But what if they don't train him any more? Then what?” she asked. 

 

“Okay, how about we just keep an eye on him?” Anakin asked. “Just in case?” 

 

“Okay.” She nodded. “Boba Fett has been wanting a job for a while now anyway.” 

 

“Now that that is settled, how about we get some sleep?” Anakin rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately. 

 

“Anakin!” she giggled, but a night without the twins was much needed, now that she knew that Obi-Wan Kenobi wouldn’t hurt her children. A little stress relief is definitely in order. 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan fed the prisoners quickly then returned to the children. Luke was still trying to get the tangles out of his sister’s long hair. Leia was crying because it hurt. 

 

“Ouch! You’re pulling to hard!” she groaned out with a particularly nasty pull. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Luke stopped brushing and handed the comb to her. 

 

“I’ll find a brush after dinner.” Obi-Wan promised. He set some gundark beef steak, chopped up in little bits and mixed vegetables in front of the three of them followed by some blue milk. 

 

Leia poked the glob of smooshed vegetables. “What is this?” she asked. 

 

“Food.” Obi-Wan replied, digging into it. Luke and Leia exchanged a glance, made a face but started eating too. Mamma always said it was rude not to finish what was in front of them and she didn’t raise them in a cantina. 

 

Obi-Wan was just glad to have something that wasn’t a ration bar or cube. He’d spent a whole year eating them and it was a nice change. He couldn’t help but think of the refractory at the Temple. He could go for a honey cake right about now. 

 

He glanced up to look at the children, they were yawning and rubbing their eyes. It was a bit early but he doubted they’d mind a proper bed. He smiled at them, “time for bed you two.” they had eaten as much of the smooshed vegetables as possible, and most of the meat, but Obi-Wan saved the food anyway, not wanting to waste any. 

 

He’d gone without far too much to just throw it into the trash compactor. 

 

~*~

 

After a quick sonic shower; the two children cuddled on Obi-Wan’s bunk under his patched up brown robe. The only other blanket lay over the thin mattress to act as a sheet. It too had holes and smelled moldy. Leia was glaring at her hair while Obi-Wan searched the ship for a brush. It had been in a long braid, but the rough handling they’d gotten from their kidnapper’s had torn the braid apart. 

 

“You okay?” Luke asked. They were alone for the first time since Obi-Wan had found them. Well, for longer than the holo communications with Mom and Dad. 

  
“I wish we could keep him.” Leia sighed. She wiped her eyes, trying not to cry. “He takes good care of us, even if he gives us icky veggies.” she made a face. Luke giggled. Neither one of them liked veggies. 

 

“And he’s a Jedi!” Luke said excitedly. “He could tell us so many bedtime stories.” he rubbed his hands together; “I want to be a Jedi.” 

 

“Yeah!” Leia agreed. They’d seen the Holo-drama’s. And Obi-Wan seemed to be a proficient Jedi Padawan all the same. They were interrupted when the door swished open and Obi-Wan strode through hold a brush up. Grinning he said; “Look it!” 

 

Leia grinned; “Start from the bottom!” she ordered. She sat near the edge of the bed and turned to face the Wall, Obi-Wan knelt behind her and did as he was told. Luke watched them both, and an idea began to form. They were gonna keep Obi. That was for sure. He lay down on the bed and yawned. He knew just how to do it too. All he’d need help from are Mom and Dad. 

  
  
  


~*~

 

The Twin’s insisted on ration cubes again for breakfast. Obi-Wan gave them a look of disgust but gave it to them anyway. At least they were eating. He made some caf for himself and had the leftovers from the previous dinner instead. 

 

Luke and Leia exchanged concerned glances as Obi-Wan practically inhaled the left overs. Obi-Wan ignored them until his second cup of caf was gone and it was time to actually start the day. 

 

~*~

 

They came out of the jump; Obi-Wan was about to put in the next jump when the com beeped. Obi-Wan pushed it. Anakin’s form popped up on the dash. 

 

“Good morning,” he grinned. 

 

“Good Morning, Sir, let me go get the twin’s.” Obi-Wan said, he didn’t have to go as far as he thought. The Twin’s came barrelling through as soon as he said their names. Yelling a good morning to Anakin. 

 

“Daddy!” Leia yelled. “Dad!” Luke greeted. They climbed up into the pilot’s chair. 

 

“How are you?” Anakin asked. 

 

“After Obi puts in the next jump we’re gonna play hide and seek!” Luke said. “It’s super fun, you can play with us when we get home, okay!” 

 

Anakin laughed; “Okay.” he agreed. 

 

“And look, he combed out my hair, last night AND this morning! He can even braid it!” Leia pulled on the two braids that hung on either side of her shoulders. It was a simple braid, but it did the job. 

 

“Obi even put a purple ribbon in it!” she grinned. 

 

“Mamma will be so jealous when she see’s it.” Anakin teased. 

 

“Where is Mamma?” Luke asked. 

 

“Working, but she says she loves you and she wants a good report on your behavior when you get here.” Anakin said. 

 

“Okay, we’ve been very good, haven’t we Obi!?” Leia looked at the older boy over her shoulder. Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. 

 

“No complaints from me.” he agreed. 

 

“Good, good. Okay, I shall leave you to it. But I’m giving you the actual coordinates, if you’re not careful you could crash into an asteroid and that isn’t good.” Anakin leant out of the holo range, and soon the numbers popped up on Obi-Wan’s hyper drive’s computer screen. 

 

“We’ve got it.” Obi-Wan said. “And we’ll be there this evening if the computer is right, I can never tell.” Obi-Wan sighed. 

 

“Don’t worry, we shall see you when we see you.” Anakin replied. He and his kids said their goodbye’s and then the connection was cut. Obi-Wan put in the coordinates and the space around them dissolved into the light of streaking stars. 

 

“Almost there.” Obi-Wan yawned. 

 

“Do you need a nap?” Leia accused. Obi-Wan laughed but shook his head. 

 

“No, what do you want to play?” he asked.

 

A game of hide and seek dissolved into Capture the Jedi Apprentice which then turned into Pirates vs the Republic, in which Obi-Wan played the “badguy” Republic leader or said Jedi. And always lost. Which delighted the Twins to no end. Despite having the crouch under the table that served as “jail”; Obi-Wan found that he hadn’t had so much fun since...well...a long time. 

 

They took a break for snack, in which Obi-Wan fed the prisoner’s and then it was back to playing. The twins finally fell into a heap on the couch and started snoring several hours later. 

 

Obi-Wan yawned himself. He hadn’t slept well the night before. The twin’s hadn’t wanted him to leave the cabin. So he had curled up on the durasteel floor to try to sleep. He was tired. He wasn’t used to taking care of children. Obi-Wan moved to the cockpit. He was only going to close his eyes for a moment. 

 

~*~

 

A small hand patted Obi-Wan’s cheek; “Wake up.” Leia whispered. 

 

“Don’t wake him, this is my one chance to fly this thing.” Luke insisted from the control panel in a loud whisper. 

 

Obi-Wan flew awake then; “Oh no you don’t little man.” he smudged his eyes with the back of his hands and blinked. “We there then?” 

 

The com unit beeped and Obi-Wan opened their end. 

 

“We’re gonna connect with the navi computer with a slave code, that way you won’t have to fight with Luke about who’s piloting.” Padme said. 

 

“Yes, ma’am, thank you.” Obi-Wan cringed, the holo unit wasn’t on but he reached out with the Force. He felt the being’s on the large Asteroid lovingly called Naboo. He felt the immense space around them. The living Force flowed through it all. 

 

He drew upon the Force for some additional strength. He knew he would need it with the pirates. Even if he were returning their children, there wasn’t a reason to trust them. 

 

They in turn would not extend their trust; and really, Obi-Wan wished he was anywhere else. But Luke and Leia had been in need and the Force led him to this asteroid for them. 

 

“Almost there.” Obi-Wan said gently to the Twin’s watching their slow glide towards the biggest asteroid of the small cluster. They frowned in unison and before he knew it, some cuffs had been applied to his wrists. 

 

Luke was swift and the pang from the Force came too little too late. Obi-Wan deadpanned at the cuffs, then at the Twins; “Really?” he asked derisively. He prayed that this would NEVER get back to anyone at the Temple. He’d never live it down. Getting caught by two little hellions like this would embarrass an Initiate. 

 

“We caught you fair and square so now you have to stay.” Leia said proudly. Luke preened at her side. 

 

Obi-Wan sighed.  _ Some days _ , he groused to the Force.

 

~*~

 

Padme and Anakin stood in the fifth landing bay. The ramp opened to a young man arguing with two six year olds about his “condition of release”. 

 

“Hey now, no fair using the Force!” Luke frowned up at the taller boy, snapping the cuff shut but with a snick it just opened again. Obi grinned down at the six year old hanging from his arm. Meanwhile Leia dangled over his shoulder. 

 

“I’m a Jedi Padawan, what do you expect me to do?” Obi teased. “Just stand here and you let you take me in?”

 

“You’re ours!” Leia called back, “You are supposed to do our bidding since we captured you.” 

 

“I have been doing your bidding, Princess.” Obi said tromping down the ramp. He rolled his eyes at the parents and set her down. 

 

“Mamma! Daddy!” Leia launched herself at Padme, Luke followed a hair behind and hugged his Dad. Then the Twin’s switched. Anakin and Padme hugged them tightly and gave them many kisses. Both happy to have their children back safe and sound. 

 

“I am so glad you are safe.” Padme said to both of them and kissed them continuously on the face some more. 

 

“Awe, mom!” Luke whined, “Not in front the Jedi Padawan!” he flushed. Obi hid a smile behind his hand. And looked at the floor. But Luke flushed with embarrassment all the same. 

 

“Right, we’re having a celebration for the children, and after we need to talk with you more.” Padme said. 

 

“Oh, can Obi sit by me!” Leia asked as she pulled on one of her mother’s pants leg. 

 

“Let’s get him settled in one of the suits and we’ll talk about it.” Padme said, she motioned for Obi to follow. “Besides, you two need a proper bath and a change of clothes.” she took their hands. 

 

“Oh, the kidnappers are in the small brig, by the way. I thought you’d want to deal with them personally.” Obi said as he came closer to them.

 

“Thank you, we will.” Anakin said. He smiled warmly at Obi-Wan; “By the way, I am Anakin Skywalker and this is my wife Padme.” 

 

Obi bowed respectfully; “Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Padawan of the jedi Order.” 

 

“Thank you for bringing our children back.” Padme said, she hugged him close to her and even bestowed a kiss to his cheek. Obi-Wan tried not to flush. It was very motherly. Something Obi-Wan had never experienced before. Anakin snickered at him as his own two kids started to climb him like a tree. 

 

“Let’s go eat.” Padme said, she pulled Obi-Wan along as Anakin came up with the Hooligans; Obi-Wan couldn’t help for a bit of happiness to bloom. It was far too soon to trust them, and even if they were planning on double crossing them. Right then, the Force wasn’t giving him those notions. It played something else for him and he felt. Safe. 

 

He hadn’t felt that way in a long time. 

 

Obi-Wan had to admit, privately, that maybe he’d been gone from the Temple too long. He had felt that way all the time at the Temple, it was an odd feeling. One he liked, and maybe….returning isn’t such a bad idea. 

 

Obi-Wan snuck a look behind him; he made a show of undoing the cuff. Luke sighed. “Put it back where it came from or so help me!?” he threatened. 

 

Obi-Wan giggled; “Or what?” he challenged. 

 

“I’ll ask Daddy to spank you, he gives very painful ones.” Luke informed him. 

 

Anakin could help but laugh. Obi-Wan scrunched his nose at Luke. 

 

“Well, in that case I’ll have to tread carefully.” he teased. 

 

Anakin held out his hand; “Give me those, children shouldn’t be playing with them anyway.” 

 

“Yeah, Obi, don’t you know the rules?” Leia giggled. 

 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes; “I must have lost that memo.” 

 

Their banter continued until Padme showed Obi-Wan to the Skywalker’s private wing of the Asteroid. 

 

~*~

 

The guest room was big with a large bed and a fresher. Padme had left him there to wash up and now she was sitting by the tub while the Twin’s played together. 

 

“Did you see his uniform, poor boy has grown out of it and it’s patched.” she said to Anakin who sat on the counter by the sink. She was already trying to figure out how to scrounge up something proper for their guest to wear.

 

“He does look a bit worse for wear.” Anakin nodded. 

 

“Is he not taken care of, Mamma?” Leia asked. 

 

“No, darling, no one wants to take care of him.” Padme replied. Saddened by the reality of the boy’s situation. 

 

“We are gonna keep him, right?” Luke asked. Now taking up his sisters cause for the older boy. He really liked Obi-Wan. He was glad to have someone to play with him who wasn’t Dad, who was busy almost as much as Mom. 

 

“I don’t know.” Padme offered. But she caressed his cheek encouragingly. 

 

“Oh no.” Anakin groused good naturedly. “You’re going to try and get the Jedi Council to let him stay here with us, aren’t you?” 

 

“Who said anything about consulting them?” Padme asked. A hint of amusement trapped in her tone. 

 

“So you’re kidnapping him?” Luke asked. He grinned because he knew Mom and Dad would get on the plan without being asked. 

 

“You two already did that.” Padme offered “and he has to obey us since we’re your parents.” she smirked. The game was onb. 

 

“Honey…” Anakin tried. “They’re Jedi, if they really want him back, they will come for him.” 

 

“If that were true he wouldn't be traveling the outer rim worlds looking like a vagabond who used to be a Jedi.” Padme replied. Anakin sighed but nodded. 

 

“Padawan,” Luke corrected. “Obi isn’t a full Jedi, he keeps saying so.’ 

 

“Sorry dear.” Padme winked at Luke then turned to Anakin who just knew his wife and that it was simply impossible to argue with her. 

 

“Alright.” Anakin finally agreed with a long suffering sigh. The Twin’s cheered and Padme smiled. “I think we’re in for it though.” 

 

~*~

 

“Guess what, guess what!” Leia asked excitedly when she saw Obi-Wan in the living room. He still wore his same outfit but he smelled better. In the brighter light of family home, it was off color, no longer a tan white but looked more caff stained in color. 

 

“What? What?” Obi-Wan asked playfully, he picked her up and swung her onto his shoulders. She giggled from the height. 

 

“You’re staying with us.” she crowed in glee. 

 

“Am I?” Obi-Wan asked. “And how are you gonna keep me here?” he gave the adults a look. 

 

“Mamma and Daddy will work that part out.” Leia replied. “But you’re our prisoner.” she reminded him. 

 

Obi-Wan deadpanned at the adults; “What’s going on?” 

 

“Oh, Padme is collecting strays.” Anakin mock-frowned. Padme smacked him on the arm lightly.

 

“Oh.” Obi-Wan’s shoulders fell, then he cleared his throat. “You don’t really want me, I’d make a horrible prisoner. Always escaping, blowing stuff up. I should just take that slaver ship and get to my next destination. I am far too much trouble.” he explained. 

 

Obi-Wan smashed that feeling of giddiness at even the thought of staying with them; he didn’t know them at all. But everything he’d meditated about had given him thoughts he shouldn’t have if he was going to follow the code. 

 

“No.” Padme said gently. “I think you’ve been through something harsh. Something that you’ve been running from. You need us.” She sounded like a mother and not the fearsome pirate Obi-Wan had heard so many stories about from old Spacer’s in various bars he’d visited. And subsequently been kicked out of. 

 

“The Jedi Council are going to be very put out if they have to send someone for me.” Obi-Wan said. “I told them I’d be late but I really have to get to Coruscant. Your offer is kind and I appreciate it but I have to go.” he sounded matter of fact. 

 

“Too bad.” Luke glared at him. “You’re staying, and you’ll show us the magic too, won’t you?” 

 

“Magic?” Anakin asked. Confused. 

 

“He means the Force, I’m not all that trained since I’ve just gone from one Master to another, none were willing to take me as their Padawan.” Obi-Wan tried to not sound bitter. “I did play a game we’re taught when we are little. Both Luke and Leia are strong in the Force and can manipulate the ball easily.” Obi-Wan supplied. He brought out said small ball and it float above his palm. 

 

“Impressive.” Anakin whistled. Then turned serious.  “Do you want to return to the Council?” Anakin asked. “You could stay here.” 

 

“I thought I didn’t have a choice?” Obi-Wan chuckled. 

 

“You don’t.” Padme approached him and hugged him as if he belonged to her. She ran her hand through his clean hair and tucked his head under her chin. “Stay with us. Dear.” 

 

Obi-Wan blinked. Anakin, Luke and Leia are watching them both intently. Obi-Wan feels a flush overcome him. He clears his throat and moves away. He looks up at the older woman. 

 

“It’s a nice thought.” he admitted. They could have that much. “But I can’t.” 

 

~*~

 

Dinner was quiet; those in the canteen greeted the Twins when they arrived and patted Obi-Wan on the back when Padme or Anakin talked him up. 

 

Luke frowns. His parents had tried but Obi-Wan insisted on going to Coruscant. Back to the Jedi. They didn’t treat him very well. He was scarfing down food as if he hadn’t had anything at all and Luke found himself frowning more. 

 

“Luke, dear, what’s the matter?” Anakin whispered. Padme was still trying to get Obi-Wan to stay. At least for a while. The kid was doing his best to be polite. 

 

“I don’t want Obi to go.” Luke replied. “We have to keep him.” 

 

“I know we all want to add Obi to our family but that’s his decision, we can’t really keep him.” Anakin mussed up Luke’s hair. The kid was bizarrely protective of it. But Luke didn’t bother to fix his hair or to whine at Anakin for messing it up. 

 

“But they don’t take care of him. His clothes are rags and he doesn’t eat. Look, he’s packing away more food than Leia.” Luke pointed. 

 

Leia looked up from her plate, stuck her tongue out and went; “Hey!” at that. 

 

Obi-Wan gave the three a dubious glance. Then returned to eating. Anakin looked over at Padme who was frowning just as much as her son. 

 

“I’m going to send Boba Fett with you.” Padme said. 

 

Obi-Wan dropped the fork. “What?” it’s his turn to be confused. 

 

“I won’t have you traveling alone any more. You and Boba are about the same age, he and his father have been grousing about not getting enough jobs. This will be good for them.” Padme said with a smile. 

 

“Wait….wait. I’m….a…..they’d sooner shoot me than….” Obi-Wan gulped. 

 

“No dear. They won’t. We have a contract with them. They like it here. Really.” Padme reassured him. 

 

She went to say something else when a man tapped her on the shoulder; “A holo link from the Jedi Council has just reached us, they’d like to know if an Obi-Wan Kenobi made it here safely and speak with him if at all possible.” 

 

“Is it Master Yoda?” Obi-Wan asked. The strange man nodded, assuming correctly, that the boy who’d spoken up was Obi-Wan. 

 

“No, it is a Master Windu.” he replied. 

 

“Please, let me speak with him.” Obi-Wan looked at Padme. This was her turf and he wasn't here on official Jedi business. He had to have her permission. 

 

Padme looked at him long and hard before nodding. 

 

“Follow me.” the man said. Obi-Wan hopped up, leaving a plate half eaten. The Twins eyed it then glared at Obi-Wan who hadn’t seen. Too preoccupied with what bad news Mace Windu was about to tell him. 

 

~*~

 

The hologram of Mace Windu is as cheerless as Obi-Wan assumed when he finally got to the communications center. 

 

“There you are.” Windu glowered. 

 

“Yes Master.” Obi-Wan bowed deep as he’d been taught. 

 

“Master Yoda updated the Council on why you’d be late. We’ve had a discussion about this particular mess with Jinn. We think it’d be best if you stay out of the picture for a while.” Windu explained. 

 

“Forgive me Master, but what’s Jinn been doing?” Obi-Wan asked. 

 

“He’s trying to start up a Sith Empire, or something. He’s collecting dark side users to his cause.” Windu growled the words out. Obi-Wan nodded. That sounded like a thing his former Master would do. 

 

“And why should I go to ground, Master?” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but ask, if anything he’d be great bait for the Sith Master. 

 

“We know he played a long game with us and he needed you to be in a vulnerable position on Bandomeer in order to gain you as an apprentice who would follow him anywhere he went. What he failed to realize is that you have a head, even if you sometimes don’t use it.” Windu sighs. “Giving the Skywalker kids to the local authorities would have been a better choice.” 

 

“My apologies, again, Master. But those kids would have ended up in a system orphanage and I’ve help center’s like that out a lot over the last year to know half those kids will never see their families again. I wanted Luke and Leia to be with their parents because I couldn’t do so for those other children.” Obi-Wan explained. 

 

“I know it was selfish and very un-Jedi-like of me.” 

 

“That’s the other reason why you should take a break. You need to figure out if this is really for you or not. If you return, there will be Master waiting. May the Force be with you.” Windu said and before Obi-Wan could return the blessing, the connection was cut. 

 

The communications room was silent except for the beeps; Those manning the coms watched him as he turned and left. Not looking at anything but the floor. 

 


	3. Making New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gin's plans are slowly coming to fruition; Obi-Wan can't make new friends very easily. Space Mom and Dad to the rescue and plot. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd update today but I think this chapter is long enough. I just hope it doesn't suck.

_ Brock Chun pushes Obi-Wan hard enough that he has toppled from his meditative sit and into the nearby pond. Obi-Wan gasps water as he struggles up for air.  _

 

_ “What in Sithspawn was that for?” Obi-Wan growled. Not at all happy to have been pushed into the pond. Brock Chun was nearing his thirteenth name day. He’d be shipped off to some planet to become a farmer, much had happened to Obi-Wan.  _

 

_ “You took him from me!” Brock replied. His hands are fisted and Obi-Wan can feel the anger come off him in sheets.  _

 

_ “You’re delusional. If Master wanted you he’d have picked you after the tournament.” Obi-Wan replied as logically as he could. Trying to pour his own anger and resentment into the Force.  _

 

_ He’d gotten to his feet, sodding wet and squared off with Brock. The somewhat younger Initiate sputtered. Then he raised his fist… _

 

A loud knock on his door had Obi-Wan jumping in shock. He let the memory go. He got up off the bed and opened the door. Anakin stood there with a small grin. “Hey Kid.” 

 

“Hi.” Obi-Wan replied lamely. 

 

“We heard what happened.” he said. 

 

“I have a bit of money to get me to the nearest system. I won’t be a burden. I…” Obi-Wan stuttered out, trying not to break down and cry. 

 

Anakin drew Obi-Wan into his arms and into the room. Shutting the door on the rest of the family. They’d settled in front of the Holo-net to catch up on the shows the Twins had missed out on. 

 

“Come on, champ.” Anakin drew back the covers on the bed. Obi-Wan kicked his boots off. He laid down as directed and Anakin tucked him in. The last time anyone had tucked him in it had been the night before Jinn had betrayed him. They had had a great meditation session and Jinn had promised to make Obi-Wan’s favorite breakfast in the morning. 

 

“Sorry.” Obi-Wan sniffed. “I’m not a child.” 

 

“I know you are trying very hard not to be.” Anakin replied. “But it’s fine. Do you want to tell me about it?” 

 

“You probably already know.” Obi-Wan said. He fingered the braid with the single red string that ran through it. “I’m the failed apprentice.” he whispered. 

 

“From what I know, it’s the other way around.” Anakin said. Obi-Wan looked up at him. 

 

“I don’t know much, but if you want to tell me some time I’ll listen. I figure you haven’t had that. It’s about time an adult acts like an adult. For you.” he finished. 

 

“Maybe, it’s Jedi business though.” Obi-Wan replied. 

 

“Well, if you stay it’s gonna be ours if Padme has anything to say about it.” Anakin said playfully. 

 

Obi-Wan thought about it. Jinn wasn’t in the system, if he was then Master Windu would have said. He nodded his head. 

 

“I’ll tell you when I’m ready.” he promised. 

 

“Alright, now go to sleep. I know it’s early but Padme is worried so she’ll feel better if I tell her that you’re in bed, and gonna stay there.” he wagged a finger. 

 

Obi-Wan laughed. “Alright, Sir.” 

 

“Good.” Anakin got up, tugged the braid in jest and turned out the bedside lamp. The room descends into darkness but Anakin has found his way to the door easily. He opens it and for a moment Obi-Wan can here the holo-comedy playing and the giggling of the twins. Then he closes it on his way out and the sounds are muffled. 

 

Obi-Wan shifts in bed. 

 

For once in a very long while; he doesn’t have to worry about anything. 

 

~*~

 

Qui-Gon stares at the red crystal in front of him; it’s the shape of a pyramid, and held within a metal stand. The Sith crystal of truth see’s the future. The exact future. However, it needs its partner to show him all the details. He’s only got half the picture. 

 

The second object has been lost to time; but, Qui-Gon is pretty certain that he’s found the lost Sith Temple; the asteroid belt holds many that are possible locations. He’d have to search all of them. 

 

He frowns and reaches out a finger to touch the crystal. He never knows what it will show him. The first time he had touched it, he’d been a Jedi Master. And he had killed Palpatine due to what the Sith crystal had shown him.

 

That done, Qui-Gon set out on the quest the crystal gave him. A new Empire of Sith. He at the lead. And as soon as they had the numbers, the Sith could take the galaxy. 

 

Maul was well on his way to be a good Padawan; but, his brother, Obi-Wan was lost to them. 

 

The vision slammed into him; the colors are gold and red and smudged. As if he’s watching through a dirty lense. The image clears a bit to show Obi-Wan. He’s calling out two names. Qui-Gon can barely hear what he is saying. But Obi-Wan looks frightened. Panicked almost and trying to hide it. 

 

The vision ended as fast as it began; Qui-Gon frowned. He was going to attain his former Padawan back one way or another. Obi-Wan belonged to him. No matter if the Council or Obi-Wan thought otherwise. 

 

Qui-Gon tugged on the training bond. Obi-Wan had shut his end down but being the more trained Force User. Qui-Gon could check up on Obi-Wan whenever he wanted. 

 

He didn’t alert his Padawan to his presence. Obi-Wan didn’t feel nervous or jittery. He was peaceful and happy. That was a first, the past year the child had been suffering greatly from Depression. Qui-Gon pulled back. 

 

It had been his fault; what had happened to Obi-Wan. The child didn’t understand when Maul didn’t attack them. He realized shortly after he and Maul had started having a conversation that he wasn’t the Jedi Master he’d been pretending to be. 

 

Obi-Wan did what any good Jedi would do, but he had failed. Qui-Gon had almost caught him. Almost saved him from the oubliette. He was too slow and Obi-Wan fell. 

 

Qui-Gon huffs a breath in exasperation; he turns his back on the Sith object. With his robes billowing behind him he leaves the observation room for his own quarters. The Sith Temple is cold, and the torches are the only light within it. Maul is in the training rooms, still, practicing. They exchange a nod for Qui-Gon has to pass through the training room to get to the living quarters. 

 

One day soon, the temple will be filled with Sith. His legacy will live on, and at his side will be Obi-Wan. One way or another. He refused to admit it out loud, but he missed his Padawan something fierce. 

 

~*~

The door slid open slowly; a head topped with curls pokes itself inside; the room is dark and the bump under the blankets rises slowly up and down. 

 

Luke and Leia hush each other as the three sneak into the room. The door is left open and the sounds of Mom making breakfast filters in along with them. 

 

Luke covers his mouth, and he launches from his dad’s arms and onto the lump. Obi-Wan grunts. 

 

“Get up! Mamma is making food!” Leia cried as Anakin softly tossed her onto the bed as well. Obi-Wan pushes the covers away and rubs his eyes. Anakin turns the lights on. 

 

“Come on sleepy head.” he teased gently. 

 

“Okay.” Obi-Wan crawled out of bed, he lingered to make it up instead of running out after the twins. He made a quick trip to the fresher for his morning ablutions then joined everyone at the table. 

 

“Caff?” Anakin asked. 

 

“Yes please, Sir.” Obi-Wan replied. Anakin poured out a cup and added some milk. Obi-Wan took his first sip and felt a bit more himself. 

 

Luke and Leia were whining about having ration cubes; Padme gave them both a look and they settled down. It was slightly awkward so both Obi-Wan and Anakin decidedly became more interested in their caff. 

 

“So, what you going to do today?” Anakin asked, he helped Padme bring the food to the table and he filled each of the children’s plates, and Obi-Wan’s. It was full of Gaiser scrambled eggs, thin slices of boar meat and a heady sweet smell of a type of sweet bread Obi-Wan didn’t recognize. 

 

“School.” Padme said. 

 

“Awwwe Mom!” Luke and Leia complained in unison. “We want to show Obi around!” 

 

“No complaints, you are behind and I refuse to have illiterate children. Don’t worry Obi, you’re going to be occupied today as well.” she glance over the Padawan. 

 

“Huh?” Obi-Wan cocked his head. 

 

“Boba is about your age, he agreed to show you around today.” Anakin explained. He kissed Padme on his way back to his chair. 

 

“Oh…..” Obi-Wan blinked. “I ummm….” 

 

“We were hoping you’d stay since the Council has given you some time off.” Anakin reminded him with a soft nudge of his foot. 

 

Obi-Wan nodded; “If you’re sure I won’t be a burden.” 

 

“You aren’t.” Padme reassured him. 

 

Obi-Wan nodded and tucked into his food. He hadn’t felt so secure in a while. It was nice to know he wouldn’t have to worry about where his next meal would come from. It wasn’t as if he got the type of credit’s a Master/ Padawan team would of on active mission status. 

 

~*~

 

Boba Fett is taller than Obi-Wan by what feels like a mile by the Padawan. He and Boba shake hands while the adults talk shop. 

 

Leia and Luke are working on their math work, looking put-upon because they weren’t going to see Obi-Wan until dinner. 

 

“Alright, Boba you have my com number just in case anything happens.” Padme said. She, Anakin and Jango pushed the boys out the door. Intent on them becoming fast friends. 

 

Obi-Wan, at a loss, stands before the door looking anywhere but at Boba. “So….” 

 

“So…” Boba pursed his lips. “Let’s go.” he grabbed Obi-Wan’s spoiled/tattered brown robe and pulls the Padawan down the hallway at a fast clip. 

 

“Where are we going?” Obi-Wan asked. Trying to keep up. 

 

“It’s a secret, you can’t tell the adults.” Boba replied. They passed several pirates who were taking time off from their hard work of taking supply ships of one sort or another; they made their way across the hanger to the Cantina. Boba pulled his passed that and even the school which various children of different ages were stuck at. 

 

Boba and Obi-Wan weren’t waylaid by any teachers; so they passed unmolested. Boba took Obi-Wan down a long stairway, it led deeper and deeper into the mined out asteroid. 

 

Obi-Wan didn’t like the feeling. The lived in spaces felt light, despite the criminal activity but the further they went the more he felt the dark side. It hurt. It hurt because that’s how Master Jinn had felt right before everything went to hell. 

 

“You alright?” Boba asked. 

 

“I’m fine. Really.” Obi-Wan reassured him. 

 

The steps turned up to a stop at a large opening. The doors had fallen away and were stacked up on the far side of the huge court yard. The scrawling on the wall glows a deep red due so some type of Dark Side magic.  

 

“The older kids gather here.” Boba said. “The adults don’t know about it, we’re not supposed to be down here.” 

 

“Than we should go back.” Obi-Wan said, he wanted to be as far away from the ancient Sith Temple as possible. 

 

“Don’t be a gundark baby.” Boba goaded. Obi-Wan gave him a harsh look. But the older boy simply ignored him. 

 

“Boba, did you bring an Initiate?” the melodious female voice sounded older than the girl who spoke. Obi-Wan took a slight step back before remembering himself. The Dark Side enveloped the girl. 

 

She’s as tall as Boba. Her long blond hair is in ringlets that fall about her face. She’s dressed like any other spacer but if she could - Obi-Wan assumed - she’d dress as royal as possible. Her deep blue eyes are shrouded in dark intent. 

 

The room is silent but it’s then that Obi-Wan realizes that they aren’t alone. And while this girl might be one of the leader’s the real thing is charge sits on a bone covered throne. It’s tall with pointed ears, it’s a deep, black green with a blue tinge to the skin shade. Long claws flash in what little light there is. 

  
  


“Boba, bring him forwards.” the creature hisses. He or She sniffs the air. Obi-Wan doesn’t struggle to get away when Boba grabs him again, this time by his upper arm; and brings him towards the huge troll. 

 

“What are you, child?” the Troll asked. 

 

“My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and I am a Jedi Padawan.” Obi-Wan replied. His voice is steady and he draws on the Light Side of the Force to steady himself. A psychic blast rushes through his mind and he can’t help but screaming. It hurts. 

 

“Stop that, only the Dark Side is to be used in my presence.” The Troll hisses harshly. 

 

“Too bad.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He is on his hands and knees. He rises to his feet and squares off. “I am a Jedi Padawan.” 

 

“Not for long.” the Troll rose, he picked up a thick piece of metal and lit it. The red blade that reached forwards is big. Obi-Wan pushes Boba out of the way before the club could kill the older boy. 

 

“I am the Great Void of the Clan Vexx and you will bow to me, Little Human.” the Troll swept the club saber across the floor. Obi-Wan jumped it and lit his own lightsaber. He blocked the next sweep, jumped up and stabbed at the hilt. 

 

The Troll’s light-club went out and the hilt fell apart. Obi-Wan jumped back and into a guard stance. “I don’t know who you are and I don’t really care but I do care that you’re a dark side user.” 

 

The Troll didn’t say anything, it dissolved suddenly into dust and swept its way towards the blond girl who was smiling at him. The rest of the room erupted into applause. 

 

“Good, good, Initiate.” she said. “I am Karynn. Everyone who enters our sacred place must pass the test. You are a strong warrior. We are pleased to greet you into our midst.” She grinned. Obi-Wan pursed his lips and shut down his lightsaber. 

 

“You’re a cult.” he accused. 

 

“Call it what you will.” Karynn smiled. Then she approached and hugged him. “You are my Champion, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I Knight you.” 

 

Obi-Wan blinked; “Ummmm…..thanks.” he replied lamely. 

 

~*~

 

Dinner arrived and with that Obi-Wan made his escape. He left Boba behind for the boy had a huge crush on Karynn. She held a thing for him too but he couldn’t feel what Obi-Wan felt in the Force and the further away he got from the child cult the better he felt. But he still needed to meditate. And he had to contact the Council. 

 

Things had gotten complicated very fast. 

 

~*~

 

“Ah, a Jedi.” Karynn lay with Boba on a pile of furs. Both were dressed. As the leader of the Bright Stars, she was forbidden to give into carnal delights or pleasures. But lying in bed with her intended is a wholly different matter. 

 

“You think he can do what you’ve been forbidden?” Boba asked. 

 

“Yes.” Karynn smiled. “He’ll play into our hands soon enough, he is butchered with pain. It is so sweet to feel.” 

 

She cuddled into Boba’s side. “We’ll be united in a fourteen day time. My love.” she smiled at him. 

 

“I will await the day with pleasure.” Boba replied. She patted his lips with her fingers in a proxy of a kiss. “I must greet my Master.” she said. 

 

Boba nodded, he rose and left the room. With a flick of a thought, the door closed and locked. She got to her own feet and brought out the portable Holo communications unit. She turned it on and knelt, bowing her head. 

 

“Any news, Karynn?” Darth Jinn’s image stands ten feet above her. 

 

“Yes my Lord. You’re Padawan has arrived, and the I can feel the Object calling to me. I am, however, not strong enough to get past it’s challenges.” 

 

“I did not think that you would. How are the Initiates?” Jinn asked. 

 

“They are taking to your teachings well, My Lord.” Karynn replied. 

 

“Good. Keep up the good word, Apprentice.” Jinn cut the connection. 

 

Karynn stood up, put the unit away; she made her way to the bathing chambers that sit off her room. The tub is more like a swimming pool, the water is always hot and steam rises. The black and red tiles glitter with natural rock crystals. 

 

An Initiate had laid out her bathing robes and everything she’d need to wash. There was also tea waiting for her. She stripped and slowly walked into the bathing pool. 

 

Her Master’s days are almost to an End; Jinn, the scorned Jedi, will feel her blade deep within him when they finally meet. She’ll kill him, and steal his legacy. 

 

She never was one for the hard work, afterall, and that is where Kenobi would come into handy. 

 

~*~

 

Qui-Gon smiled and shook his head; much like Obi-Wan, Karynn didn’t have the mental shields to keep her intentions away from him, even with such a distance between them. 

 

He’ll have to disabuse her of that notion. Murdering him is the end goal of a Sith Apprentice; but not quite yet. He smiled and turned to Maul. 

 

“I need to get to that Temple without being seen.” 

 

“Yes Master.” Maul bowed and left the room. He was devoid of feeling, Qui-Gon frowned. It was not yet time for him to face his Padawan. Obi-Wan was not ready and he knew that if he rushed things, Obi-Wan would be far more against coming home. 

Qui-Gon calmed himself. Anger wouldn’t help right now. There was a time for it, but not now. Qui-Gon tugged on the bond. Obi-Wan threw up his shields but it was too late. 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan practically fell into Padme in his rush to get somewhere safe; “hoof!” Padme grunted. “What’s wrong?” she asked, picking up on Obi-Wan’s feelings. He was projecting far too much that even she could feel it. 

 

“I….there’s a….” Obi-Wan moved away from her but she held onto his shoulders anyway. 

 

“You have to tell me.” she frowned. 

 

“There’s an Ancient Sith Temple several floors down and…...your asteroids kids have been inducted into a cult of some type.” Obi-Wan said. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Boba showed me.” Obi-Wan shook his head. “Please, we have to call the Council.” 

 

Padme frowned a bit more but then nodded. “Of course, and I’ll talk to Jango.” 

 

~*~

 

“Son, a Cult?” Jango glared at Boba who had the decency not to glare at Obi-Wan who sat on the couch beside him. Anakin had sent the Twins and Padme ahead of them to dinner. 

 

“Please. The Council needs to know about it.” Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin. His com link wouldn’t be able to reach the temple because it was for short distance communications only. 

 

“If we do than it’s involving the government and a lot of people depend on this place.” Anakin replied. 

 

Obi-Wan frowned but took that in; he would be destroying a home for a lot of people. He nodded. “But it’s still a Sith temple. It’s still dangerous.” 

 

“We’ll investigate it.” Anakin replied. “We’ll figure out a way to destroy it or seal it off from the rest of the compound how you got down there in the first place is beyond me.” Anakin glared at both boys. 

 

“But Karynn….” Boba stood. 

 

“What about her? She’s trouble and I’ve told you to stay away from her.” Jango growled. Boba gulped. 

 

“I’m in love with her.” 

 

That had Jango fuming; “What!?” 

 

“I love her and we’re going to be married.” Boba glared. 

 

Obi-Wan kept his eyes on the floor. Anakin stood silently. This wasn’t a conversation for them. Jango launched forwards. “You won’t see her. Am I clear?” he grabbed Boba’s ear and pulled him away from the couch. 

 

“Let me know if you want Obi-Wan to come with us.” Jango barked back at Anakin as they left the Skywalker’s private rooms. The door slid shut on Jango’s lecture. It wasn’t that Karynn was a girl, it was the fact that she was a leader of Cult and Jango had not time for that type of nonsense. 

 

Anakin whistled. 

 

Obi-Wan didn’t speak; he wasn’t in nearly as much trouble as Jango but it was always best not to push the boundary line too much. 

 

“Alright, I’m worried but you came straight here and told us what was up so for that, you’re getting off the hook.” Anakin sat down on the couch, he pulled Obi-Wan into a hug. The boy went and buried his face into Anakin’s shirt. 

 

“I should have come sooner. But, I kept thinking that the Council would want all the details.” 

 

“I know. It’s fine. You’re alive and apparently you can handle yourself very well. We won’t be calling the Council. This is our home and we’re going to defend it. You hear me?” Anakin demanded. 

 

“Yes, Sir.” Obi-Wan nodded. 

 

“Go wash your face, we need to meet up with Padme before she comes looking for us.” Anakin gave him an encouraging hug. Obi-Wan stood and did as he was told. 

 

It wasn’t the same as having a Master; he needn’t worry about Mom’s or siblings and the like when he had one, but, it was nice to be cared for. Obi-Wan gave himself a harsh look via mirror. 

 

_ Attachment is forbidden.  _ He reminded himself. 

 

But that didn’t stop a little part of him from wanting what Luke and Leia had. 

 

~*~

 

Padme turned on the alarm system before shutting down the lights in the main living space. Anakin had tucked all the children into bed, including Obi, and she even put the alarm on his door. No one would come or go without them knowing. 

 

She then joined Anakin in the bedroom; “What did the search team find?” 

 

“A lot of brainwashed children and Karynn nowhere to be found.” Anakin groused. “It’s a good thing we know some deprogrammers.” he tugged on his boot and let it flop to the floor in annoyance. 

 

“We should have known.” Padme said. She went to the closet to change into a nightgown. It’s a sheer blue silk from Naboo. Simple but accentuates all of her curves nicely. 

 

“I know. But, the parents of most of those kids didn’t even know. They’re taking them to Ursa Major 889.” Anakin replied. 

 

“That’s outside Republic space.” Padme hummed; combing out her hair. 

 

“Yes. But that’s where the treatment facility is for major brainwashing.” Anakin replied. “Remember we helped them out a couple years ago?” 

 

“Oh, you called the favor in?” 

 

“Yeah, they are happy to tell and since they’re outside Republic space they don’t have an obligation to tell anything.” Anakin explained. 

 

Padme crawled into bed; “I think I’ll have Rex and Cody around for a while. The Twins haven’t seen their Honorary Uncles in a while and I’m worried about Obi.” she sighed. Anakin pulled her to his side. He kissed her gently. 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan had never felt babysitted in his entire life; after their little escapade yesterday he hadn’t been out of sight of an adult since he woke. Anakin had woken him up for breakfast, Padme had given him new, clean clothing (not at all like his Jedi Padawan uniform but he really didn’t care.) and now he’s helping out with organizing spare parts. Stolen spare parts, but that’s the least of his worries. 

 

Cody is basically making him pick up one box from one side of the room and moving it to the other side. Boba has the same job and isn’t looking at Obi-Wan. 

 

Obi-Wan keeps his thoughts to himself. He doesn’t cheat using the Force either. That’d be highly unfair to Boba. 

 

It’s not until they break for lunch that Obi-Wan and Boba get their first few free moments away from adult eyes and ears. 

 

“Sorry. About yesterday.” Boba says, Obi-Wan can hardly hear it. 

 

“Please understand that I wasn’t trying to get you into trouble. But the Jedi Council take Sith Temples very seriously. It’s dangerous. Karynn probably kept it so you wouldn’t be killed but Sith Temples are notorious for killing anyone it thinks doesn’t belong.” Obi-Wan explained, worry breaking through on every word. 

 

“I know.” Boba nodded. 

 

They took their trays from the lunch line over to the table where the adults sat; Luke and Leia were glad to have a break and to see Obi-Wan. 

 

“Which kind did you get?” Luke asked. Waving his prefered colored ration cube on a fork at Obi-Wan. 

 

“Why would I eat that when there’s actual food to be had?” Obi-Wan teased. 

 

Leia giggled; “did someone starve you?” she asked innocently. Obi-Wan had been generous with his servings but no one cared because he ate it all and he was very much beginning even if the twins were doing their best to distract him. 

 

Obi-Wan gave her a confused look; “Errr….no?” 

 

“Is that a question mark?” Padme demanded. 

 

Obi-Wan shrugged; “Maybe?” 

 

“Maybe what?” she deadpanned. 

 

“Maybe it is?” Obi-Wan blinked at her innocently. 

 

Anakin nudged her; “Let the child eat, hon.” he winked at Obi-Wan who nodded back in appreciation. 

 

The adults continued talking but Obi-Wan zoned them out. He had to get into contact with the Jedi Council, and soon. He wouldn’t be able to help them with the Sith Temple all by himself. That much was for certain. 

 

But, that meant going behind Anakin and Padme’s back. Using them dishonestly. Obi-Wan didn’t like that idea. If he was going to get anywhere with them, than he needed to be honest. They seemed to prize that above all else. 

 

He went to speak, when something rocked the floor beneath them. “What was that?” Obi-Wan stood, uncertain what had attacked him. The Force hadn’t warned of danger. And yet…

 

“Our architects decided that it’d be safe to blast the part of the rock that holds the Sith Temple away from the rest of the asteroid.” Padme said. “I talked with them this morning about it. While you were helping Cody and Rex.” 

 

Obi-Wan sat down; “Oh.” 

 

“We’ll have a new orbit but we’ll clear the biggest threats.” Anakin out in. 

 

Obi-Wan returned to his food, and yet. 

  
He had a very bad feeling about this. 


	4. Temple Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon's plans come to a head. Obi-Wan is not in control. Padme and Anakin just manage the situation. And the Sith really need to get some parenting classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. A reader pointed out the Rule of Two in this story is pretty much nonexistent. Well, I am not a huge Sith fan but I do find them appealing now that I have done a bit of research. But, before I get to that I was going to have Qui base his new Sith Academy after the Jedi since it's the only structure he knows. Ya know? 
> 
> Come to find out, Before the Sith Civil War and Darth Bane coming into power; the Sith were pretty much structured like the Jedi. However, they had several Apprentices, each Master had 6 and then they'd take 1 to tutor more vigorously or whatever. The Sith pretty much delved out the weak so the strong could get ahead and a reader pointed out that Obi-Wan could have been abused by Qui-Gon. 
> 
> And from my research. Yes. Basically training as a Sith means that you could die at any moment. Also they use POW's to practice with along with animals. In an area style fight. The Sith don't take names, they take blood. 
> 
> I will explain more of Qui-Gon's AU background in the next chapter. This is just plot building. 
> 
> I want to thank EVERYONE who had read and commented. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Karynn watched as the rock of the Sith Temple morphed; it moved in a gelatinous way as it closed the large whole due to the missing doors. She glared. Only a few of the Initiates had made it, Boba, was not amongst them. He was to be her Apprentice when she got rid of Jinn. That bastard. 

 

The bombs rocked them; one after the other. The Skywalker’s had set at least twenty to disengage the Sith Temple. And the worst was yet to come. She’d been called to Jinn’s side. At his new Sith Temple. She’d have to give the bad news in person. 

 

Without that sorry excuse for a Padawan, they wouldn’t be able to get the Sith object; only a Jedi could handle it, or one pure in the Force. And Kenobi had the brightest Light Force signature she had ever seen. 

 

That Bantha of a Slug was going to be the death of her. She just knew. She turned, angrily she stalked past the initiates and into the inner sanctum. She had some planning to do. 

 

~*~

 

Maul watched as the Temple was blasted into space. His units counted at least fifteen life forms. Karynn was probably one of them. He could feel her in the Force. She was angry. He smirked. She’d be easy to manipulate using her own goals. 

 

After all, if he were to be head of the New Sith Empire, he’d have to play the game better than Karynn or Jinn. 

 

Sometimes, he thought, it was simply just too easy. 

 

~*~

 

The Force shakes with the disturbance; Qui-Gon gets a single image, fuzzy but he knows. His goals may well be within his reach. And sooner than he expected. He pulled himself from the meditative trance and stood. The dias in the main Temple training room is curtained off from interlopers; though there is a Sith Philosophy class going on with the beginners. Force Sensitive children that the Sith Temple Guards had been sent to find. Only three were sent out and they returned with three to four each. The class was just getting started when Qui-Gon left the dias for the launching bay. 

 

The children and teacher quieted down and bowed as he passed them. Once gone the class took up where they had left off. Luminara must have felt it too. She waited outside the hanger. 

 

“We’re going to that Asteroid to get that boy aren’t we?” she asked as if she’d seen the future. 

 

“I was going alone.” Qui-Gon replied steadily. 

 

“No you’re not.” Luminara glared, “Karynn is my Apprentice. I need to beat some sense into her.”

 

Qui-Gon smiled; “Of course, I’d never keep you from your Apprentice, shall we?” he held a hand out to the door. Luminara shrugs and enters first. Her Master right behind her. 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan stares out at the Sith Temple floating serenely in space no more than ten miles away. Boba stands beside him. There’s a giant hole where the Courtyard used to be. And a shield is keeping the space out. Soon a transparisteel “window” would turn the area into a viewing room. 

 

“Do you regret it, at least a little?” Obi-Wan asked. Not entirely sure why he was asking. He had wanted to get out of the Temple rather than join Karynn and her stupid cult. 

 

“I wanted to be there, with her even before they blasted it away. But, now that it’s gone. I….feel better.” Boba replied. 

 

“The Dark Side will seduce anyone, even people who aren’t Force Sensitive. She found your weakness and exploited it, Boba. Don’t feel guilty about it.” Obi-Wan explained. 

 

“What do you Jedi know about it, anyway?” Boba huffs. “You can’t have relationships, Sith can.” 

 

“Sith will also lie and steal and destroy. They can’t be trusted. My Master betrayed me. I know what it feels like more than you.” Obi-Wan said gently. He turned, he reached out with the Force to help Boba calm down. “I know it’s hard for you, first loves always are.” 

 

“Yeah. but I guess from everything you say she was just going to kill me when she didn’t need me anymore.” Boba sighed. He sat down on the steps. Obi-Wan joined him. 

 

“I need to get out there.” Obi-Wan said. More so in a whisper. 

 

“What? The Skywalker’s are going to be pissed.” Boba replied. And when had he become the cautious one of the two anyway? 

 

“I know but….it’s calling to me. Something inside that Temple…” Obi-Wan’s eyes misted over, and he stood. Jerkily he took a few steps towards the view port. Boba watched, but as soon as Obi-Wan went to turn it off. Boba was on top of him. 

 

He tackled Obi-Wan who gave a howl of alarm and anger. The two boys wrestled on the floor. Obi-Wan forgetting that he could use the Force. But, Boba was pretty certain that whatever was happening wasn’t because Obi-Wan chose to do it. His eyes are darker and he’s saying words in a language that Boba has never heard before, but it scares him. 

 

He is able to get out of a choke hold by a miracle; he rolls Obi-Wan onto his stomach and sits on the boy, pulling flailing hands behind. He remembers his dart gun, it is full of a sedative guaranteed to put anyone out. 

 

He digs it out of his boot holster, and injects Obi-Wan who had continued to struggle and yell under him. As soon as the boy goes limp, Padme and the Twins are running down to see what’s going on. Boba gets off, he’s breathing heavily. 

 

“What happened?” Padme demanded, going to Obi-Wan’s side. 

 

“He tried to turn the shield off.” Boba explained. His Dad joined them along with Anakin. “But something happened to him. I don’t know what. I think he was possessed or something.” 

 

Anakin checked Obi-Wan’s breathing, then picked him up; “We need to get the Jedi in this, stat, if whatever that is can take a Padawan than we’ll need a fully trained Jedi to put an end to it.” he said. 

 

“What about the Republic?” Padme asked. 

 

“It’s a Sith temple, therefore they won’t have anything to do with it.” Anakin replied. 

 

“Let’s take him upstairs.” Jango said. Then he smiled at Boba. “You saved him.” 

 

“I guess, he was being really kind to me. He wasn’t trying to hurt me, he just really wanted to get to the Temple. Before he went crazy, he said that something was calling to him.” Boba shrugs. 

 

Padme deadpanned; “Anakin, you’re right. Let’s call them up now.” 

 

~*~

 

“How long should we wait here?” Luminara asked, their ship had just landed, The Temple - imbued by Sith Magic - allowed their entrance. Everything was pressurized. Maul’s ship is also parked. A lone sentry. 

 

“As long as I need.” Qui-Gon replied. “He will come. I feel that an attempt was made by the object.” he stepped into a hallway and it took them to the main hall where Karynn and the Initiates were having dinner. 

 

“Master’s,” Karynn stood from her place, she sat a pace away from the head of the table and even the right side was empty. She was trying to pull something funny. 

 

Qui-Gon smiled. “Karynn.” His tone is cheerful. Karynn smiles. 

 

“Apprentice, what is the meaning of your failure?” Luminara is not beating around the bush, and in front of the younger Sith Apprentices as well no less. Karynn gives her Master a surprised look, complete with an arched eyebrow to add to the effect. 

 

“Master, I have no idea what…” 

 

“Where is Kenobi?” Luminara demanded. “You said you had him.” 

 

“That was before he went blabbing like a little child to the Skywalker’s and they blasted the Temple off the asteroid. How was I to control that?” Karynn demanded, she flicked a piece of imaginary dust off her jacket. 

 

Luminara seeths at the disrespectful rebuke. Qui-Gon and the children watch in fascination. Luminara schools her face into something resembling amusement. Karynn squares off for a fight. But before her next words can hit any of Luminara’s weak spots, she is hoisted from the guard by an invisible hand. The Force gathers around her throat. 

 

“You impudent child, you dare to question me? You know nothing of the true power of the Dark Side and you failed your mission. When we get back to the Temple proper you will pay for your weakness.” she threw Karynn across the wide open space of the Temple room. 

 

She took her seat, Qui-Gon did so then too and they served themselves food from the various platters on the table. The Children didn’t say anything, but once their Master’s started eating, they tucked back into their own food. 

 

Karynn slowly got to her feet, after she had caught her breath, and snuck out of the room. Not that Luminara didn’t know, she just let Karynn leave to lick her wounds and seeth in her own anger. 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan wakes to a darkened room, but it feels familiar. His head, however, is splitting two and his mouth is dry. The sedative hangover’s are always the worst. He reaches out with the Force to sooth the after affects. Once the short Force healing is done he feels much better. 

 

But it’s not always good to do that; he knows. He should have a Master of the Healing arts walk him through the procedure. He had to learn that the hard way, and while getting a broken leg in the middle of a jungle wasn’t the best way to learn how to take care of pain, it sure was a deciding factor. 

 

Master Helt hadn’t been too happy when he had to go out and find Obi-Wan, nor was he happy to find the Padawan with a broken leg from a situation that his Apprentice had facilitated in order to make Obi-Wan look like more of a failure than he already was. 

 

He was dumped at the small, local, Jedi Temple; it wasn’t as big as the one on Coruscant, but the Jedi Council thought that having various smaller temples on strategic worlds would be best. 

 

He’d spent two months convalescing there before leaving; that was the last Master Obi-Wan had allowed himself to be forced on, he decided after that it would be better to learn things on his own. The Force, in understandment of his decision or simply in agreement, helped him in many ways. 

 

A slight knock at the door has Obi-Wan sitting up, a flick of a thought has the lights on as Padme pokes her head into the room; “Hey there, you alright?” she enters with a tray. 

 

Bantha milk and honey cakes are offered to him; “I don’t….I don’t think I’m hurt.” Obi-Wan scrunched his face in thought. “But….I don’t remember how I blacked out.” 

 

“Huh. Well, Yoda said that you probably wouldn’t.” Padme shrugs. She nudges the tray to him, a hint for him to eat and drink. He takes the milk and a small cake. 

 

“You talked to the Council?” 

 

“Yes, Boba’s account of the situation worried Anakin. I thought it best after he told us about you being pulled to that evil place. Yoda and Windu are coming out to deal with the situation themselves. You’ll probably go back with them.” she sighed. 

 

“It’s going to take them days to get here.” Obi-Wan sighs. 

 

“I know, but, that’s the time you have to decide.” She gave him an encouraging smile. “We would love for you to be part of our family.” 

 

Obi-Wan feels his eyes collecting water, he looks away, trying not to cry. “All I have ever wanted to be is a Jedi Knight.” he says softly. 

“I know.” Gentle. 

 

“But, with Jinn...out there…..looking for me……” Obi-Wan shook his head. 

 

“You’re afraid.” Padme offered. 

 

“Yes. I shouldn’t be afraid, the Code says not to be but….it’s hard.” 

 

“Indeed, but we are not human with fear or anger.” she said. 

 

“Jedi are supposed to rise above their feelings.” 

 

“I had heard.” Padme frowns. 

 

“I don’t know what to do.” Obi-Wan eats the cake. Padme watches. 

 

“Well, if you ever leave the Jedi Order you can come back.” she said. 

 

“A standing invitation?” Obi-Wan cocks his head. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“I…..” she gulped. 

 

Padme pulled him into a hug. Obi-Wan buried his face into her shoulder, and if he cried his heart out, well, neither would mention it later. 

 

~*~

 

Leia and Luke sit on the couch when Padme pulls Obi-Wan out of his room to join the rest of them. Boba and Jango are nowhere in sight but Obi-Wan doesn’t know if he can even look the older kid in the eye now. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Anakin asked. 

 

“Better now, I’m sorry, I don’t know what….I felt it pushing in but I couldn’t…..” Obi-Wan frowned. 

 

“It’s alright.” Anakin offered. “We got the jist of the idea. You should stay here though, the further away from that Temple the better.” he patted the couch beside him. “We’re just about to put on a holomovie.” 

 

Obi-Wan obeyed after gaining a small swatt on the butt from Padme. Scandalized, Obi-Wan settled onto the couch. 

 

Leia abandons the game she had been playing with Luke to climb into his lap. “You gonna be okay, right?” she asked. 

 

“Yeah, I just need a bit of time and I’ll be right as rain.” Obi-Wan reassured her gently. Luke is next to them and for once Padme and Anakin can snuggle on the couch without the children being in the middle of things. With their snacks and blankets, the family settles in for a child-friendly holomovie. 

 

~*~

 

Anakin has gotten the sneakily-carry-children-off-to-bed down to a science. Even with Obi-Wan it’s horribly easy to pick him up and tuck him into bed. Anakin can’t help but worry. They aren’t trained like the Jedi, but he and Padme can hold their own but the reports of at least two ships landing on that rock worries him. 

 

And. 

They still have yet to find out who was behind kidnapping their children in the first place. The prisoner’s are of no use and there is nothing in their database leading to the one responsible. 

 

Padme is in the middle of cleaning up the living room when he shuts Obi-Wan’s door. “Poor kid, out like a light did you put a sedative in something?” 

 

Padme shrugs, but can’t hide that guilty look; it’s fleeting but Anakin catches it in time. He can’t help the sigh. 

 

“Padme.” he groused. 

 

“What if whatever took him over before does so again? We can’t risk it, he needs to be sedated at night.” she frowns. 

 

“Alright, I agree. But why didn’t you talk to me about it first?” 

 

“Why? You always agree with me.” Padme blinked. 

 

Anakin deadpanned, but didn’t find the words to disagree with her. 

 

“We should just blow that Temple up.” Anakin replied. 

 

“Whatever is in it is important for the Jedi to want whole, they promised not to bring the Republic into this so our operations out here will be safe. We will give them what they want.” Padme replied. 

 

Anakin nodded; it was more important to keep their home safe. 

 

“And...Obi-Wan is going back with them.” Padme’s face fell. “Yoda said that he or that Windu fellow will take him on as their Apprentice. Since no one wants him.” 

 

“We want him.” Anakin said. 

 

“I told Obi that if he ever left the Order he can come back to us.” she reassured her husband. 

 

Anakin didn’t know where the sudden possessive feeling came from but he wanted to lock Obi up and throw away the key. He dismissed the feeling. 

 

“That’s good.” is all he can say to that, he helps Padme finish cleaning and then they too are off to bed. 

 

~*~

 

A dark, cloaked figure makes an appearance. No one sees him pass, or if they do they forget it moments later. The figure moves through the asteroid compound as if he knows every inch of the space. He doesn’t. The Force shows him where to go, he can feel the person he is after. 

 

A simple thought shorts out the alarm system; allows him access to the darkened home. The guest room is just as easily found. Xanatos finds the target in bed. Kenobi doesn’t even move when Xanatos enters. 

 

Frowning, the older Apprentice quests with the Force. Kenobi is drugged into a deep sleep. He puts a Force suggestion over that. It’d be best if the kid slept until his Master is ready for Kenobi to waken. 

 


	5. The Call to Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has more problems than he knows what to do with; Yoda makes an appearance. Mace just goes along for the ride. Palme and Anakin refuse to be left out of the fight. And the Sith won't give up without a fight. It's the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it odd that I am updating this every day. I just hope the writing hasn't suffered. I want to thank everyone who has read and commented. Your encouragement really helped me with this story. I was gonna take it down the first day if I hadn't gotten all of those awesome comments and encouragement. Thank you for that. I appreciate it.

Xanatos delivered Kenobi dead to the world to his Master; the Sith Temple is crumbling down around them. The Dark power slipping from the stones. It will be destroyed in a matter of hours.

 

“He was drugged.” Xanatos explained. 

 

Qui-Gon nodded; “That’s for the best really. We’ve had to carve the object out of the stone so it is moveable but without him we can’t get to the actual object.” 

 

“We should leave, Master.” Xanatos did not want to be caught in a cave in. 

 

“Maul and Luminara have gone on ahead with what Initiates Karynn could scrounge up. We can leave.” Qui-Gon took Kenobi from Xanatos. They entered the sleek, silver ship. 

 

The ship rose out of the hanger, Xanatos had to be extra careful due to the asteroids around them that would crash into them if he didn’t get them out of the way. 

 

He flew clear of the belt; he put in the coordinates for the new Sith Temple and once they got out of the gravity well, they were off and into hyperspace. 

 

~*~

 

In the end, it isn’t a comet, or another rock, that destroys the Sith Temple. In the end, the black and red marbled stone crumbles as it is rocked from its own depths by its very own death pangs. 

 

The temple crumbles, the Dark Side power leaves it a shell of its former glory. The Lost Sith Temple of Alta Vera 84 is nothing more than dust and particles. 

 

~*~

 

“He’s gone?” Mace Windu couldn’t believe his ears. The Pirate Queen doesn’t sound too happy about this either. 

 

“I drugged him, no way did he walk out on his own. Someone must have taken him, our alarm system was off too and do you know what? I think it was a Sith.” Padme Amidala Skywalker seethed at them. Her holo form shows the anger in her body language. Both Jedi Master’s are deeply concerned by this news. 

 

“And the Temple is gone.” Padme included. More as an afterthought. 

 

“The artifact, gone it is, as well.” Yoda hummed. 

 

“How do you know?” Padme demanded. 

 

“Jinn is not one to let things like this go. He wasn’t only after the artifact but Kenobi as well.” Mace explained. 

 

“Why did he wait a year then?” Padme asked. “It doesn’t make sense.” 

 

“By all accounts, no.” Mace agreed. 

 

“In terrible straits, Kenobi is.” Yoda said. “Knows of this, Jinn does. Advantage he will take, yes.” 

 

“We have to get him back.” Padme said. 

 

“We will. This is Jedi business now.” Mace reassured her. 

 

“Frakk your Jedi Bizz-ness.” Padme hissed. “We care for Obi too.” 

 

“This we know, thank you, we do.” Yoda’s green years flicked in the only tell of annoyance the green troll ever had. “Ours Kenobi is, responsible we are for him.” 

 

“Fat lot of good it’s done him, you just let him wander from system to system for a whole year. No one to take care of him. If he wants to stay with us, you bring him back, you hear me?” Padme wagged her finger at the Jedi as if they were five year olds. 

 

“I will be checking up on him if he goes back to the Order. But he better be taken care of, deal?” 

 

“Deal.” Mace said and then promptly cut the com. 

 

Yoda sat back in the co-pilots seat and looked out at hyperspace beyond the view port; “A hard few days, Padawan Kenobi has, of him ahead.” 

 

“Indeed.” Mace agreed. “I’ll gather what Jedi are out here, we may have to attack the Sith Temple.” 

 

“Yes, find it, I will.” Yoda closed his eyes, and started to meditate. The Force gathered around him. Mace centered himself a bit before he put out the call to any other Jedi in the nearby systems. 

 

~*~

 

Padme growled. Anakin lent against the rock wall waiting for her final word. The ship was ready, as are Jango, Rex and Cody along with some other recruits. 

 

“We’re going to go get him.” Padme said. 

 

“We have to find him first.” Anakin pointed out. 

 

“We’ll find him.” Padme said. 

 

“How?” Anakin asked, he must have missed something. 

 

“I put a tracking device in his clothing, the clothing he was wearing when he was kidnapped. He’s ours, and we won’t let anyone hurt him.” She was seething, her anger so fierce that Anakin could taste it. 

 

“Alright,” he nodded. “Shall we, My Queen.” he bowed. Padme, dressed in a sleek black one piece with a lace shawl draped over her shoulders and swept to her knees. Her hair is in a simple bun and Anakin feels a surge of love for her. 

 

“Let’s.” She agreed. 

 

~*~

 

Xanatos, Bruck and Maul gathered in the living/kitchen area of Qui-Gon’s private quarter’s. The Older Sith master has lain the Jedi Padawan on the couch and his softly running his fingers through the boy’s hair, tweaking the braid. He frowns at the red string. They all know what it means. 

 

“They branded him.” Qui-Gon muttered. 

 

“Did you think they’d do anything else?” Xantos snorted. He didn’t enjoy his Master having other Apprentices but Qui-Gon had worked hard with him on his jealousy. They needed to start the Sith out strong before their own death’s - always inevitable with the Sith - He didn’t feel an overwhelming feeling of Anger. While it was good in some cases, even the Sith had to be in control of their feelings while acknowledging them at the same time. 

 

“I had hoped…” Qui-Gon took a blanket and tucked it around the boy’s form. 

 

“They’ll come after him.” Bruck muttered. He didn’t much like the younger boy, but he got what he wanted from the Sith that the Jedi had denied him. He hadn’t thought he’d ever see his old rival. 

 

“Only you think he is unworthy, Bruck,” Qui-Gon said, picking up on the youngest of his three official Apprentices feelings. 

 

“Yes Master.” Bruck replied respectfully. 

 

Maul, I want a report of any ship coming into the system. The Jedi will come, as planned.” Qui-Gon replied. 

 

“Yes Master.” Malu bowed and crept out of the room. 

 

Bruck and Xanatos watched him go. They didn’t much trust him, still tainted by the Jedi teachings they were having a hard time working with him. 

 

“Go about your studies, I will call you for a private lesson in the evening.” Qui-Gon dismissed the two. They bowed and without a word had gone. 

 

Qui-Gon sat down next to Obi-Wan and smiled; “You did a good job shielding yourself from them but I am far more learned in the ways of the Force, Little Padawan.” he said gently. 

 

Obi-Wan sat up, tiredly wiping his eyes; “Where are we Master?” 

 

“We’re a far ways from Coruscant.” Qui-Gon said. He folded his hands in his lap. Waiting. 

 

“Oh? What’s the mission?” Obi-Wan blinked. 

 

Qui-Gon smiled wider. “We’re restarting the Sith Empire.” 

 

Obi-Wan blinked, he looked confused for a single moment, his eyes cleared but then went shadowy again. 

 

“What would you like me to do, Master?” 

 

“I think you should rest.” Qui-Gon reached out and touched Obi-Wan’s forehead. The child’s eyes closed halfway, then he collapsed against the couch. 

 

“It will only last for a little while.” Qui-Gon promised. “Until you’re ready.” 

 

~*~

 

_ Obi-Wan faces himself, but it’s not himself. This Obi-Wan is covered in darkness and his eyes have gone a bright yellow.  _

 

_ “What are you doing here?” Obi-Wan asked.  _

 

_ “I have a job to do, Little Padawan.” the last two words are hissed out. The Sith glares at the Jedi.  _

 

_ “No, you don’t. Get out.” Obi-Wan growled. This was his mind. He knew it was. It belonged to him. He’d been tampered with.  _

 

_ “Don’t panic; I’ll take care of your body. Master Jinn has done a great job in forming me out of your hatred and anger.” the Sith laughed. Obi-Wan moved forwards to fight him, but the Sith smirked as Obi-Wan found himself in a cage. The bars are strong and he can’t break out. They glow red and zap him into submission.  _

 

_ “Oh no you don’t, Little Failure.” Obi-Wan grinned. “You belong here, I’m going to make the Sith great again. Everyone will think that you and Master Qui-Gon have had this planned from the beginning. You won’t ever be able to be a Jedi Knight now.” he turned his back on Obi-Wan, the darkness materializing in a long cape. Obi-Wan always hid his dramatic side.  _

 

_ “Take care.” the Sith waved, then was gone.  _

 

_ Obi-Wan gripped the bars of the cage again, got a zap in return. He frowned and crossed his arms. “Okay, not all is lost.” he told the darkness. The only thing shining brightly in the denseness of the Dark Side was him.  _

 

_ “I just have to….have to…” he sighed. No one was listening, even his dark half was ignoring him.  _

_ Maybe he was right. Maybe he should just stay in the cage. He was already considered a failure anyway.  _

 

_ Obi-Wan sunk to the ground, oh he knew it wasn’t there, he was stuck in his own mind; he was stuck in his own darkness that he hadn’t been able to confront or overcome. If he had, then maybe Jinn’s dark side magic wouldn’t have worked.  _

 

_ “You failed, have not.” the words are disembodied but he feels the Light side of the Force as one would a fresh breath of a cool wind.  _

 

_ “Master Yoda?” Obi-Wan called out, suddenly back on his feet. A single thought and he was in any position he wanted, it was a weird feeling but he accepted it.  _

 

_ Outside the cage, the Green Grand Master materialized. “Meditation in finding you, I am.” Yoda informed him. “Dire situation, you find, yes?”  _

_ “If only I was stronger….” Obi-Wan sighed.  _

 

_ Yoda chuckled; “Strong you are, lacking you are, not perfect, anyone is.”  _

 

_ “I know.” Obi-Wan tried to control his feelings but he felt like crying and screaming all at the same time.  _

 

_ “Do or do not.” Yoda reminded.  _

 

_ Obi-Wan nodded, then he took a deep breath. “What should I do, Master?”  _

 

_ “Trust in me, you will. Find you we have. Your friends are coming. Wait you must.”  _

 

_ “Yes Master.” Obi-Wan bowed respectfully. Yoda nodded, and disappeared into the light. Obi-Wan sat down again, and began to meditate. His patience was never a part of himself he could tame but he would do so now. The Dark Side Magic would need a highly trained Jedi to help him break it.  _

 

_ He needed to be prepared.  _

 

~*~

 

Qui-Gon didn’t have to wait long until his Apprentice opened his bright, yellow eyes. The boy held a soft, cruel smirk on his lips as well. 

 

“Master?” 

 

“How do you feel?” Qui-Gon asked. 

 

“Better without all that Jedi hocus-pocus holding me back.” Obi-Wan grinned. He stretched and sighed. “Tell me how I may serve you.” 

 

“Go and make a pot of tea, we have a lot to catch up on, my Favored Apprentice.” Qui-Gon replied. Obi-Wan got to his feet, folded the blanket and made for the small kitchenette. Qui-Gon watched him fondly. 

 

It was nice to have his Apprentice back where he belonged, even if he had to cheat a little. 

 

~*~

 

Yoda came back just as they landed on Callaious 5. The planet is barren of any living plant or creature. 

 

“I landed as far as I could, but I am certain that Jinn knows of our presense.” Mace growled. 

 

“A fight, our hands, will have.” Yoda agreed. 

 

“Should we go or wait?” Mace asked, he was more apt to go in instead of waiting but Yoda held up his hand. 

 

“Back up, coming there is.” Yoda crawled out of the oversized chair and made his way down the hallway to the main living area of the ship. Mace followed, they opened the hatchway to find that three other ships had just landed. 

 

Padme and Anakin disembarked from the middle one. Both spoiling for a fight. 

 

“We’re ready.” Padme said, “And we have a way in.” 

 

Yoda nodded. Mace just hoped this wouldn’t turn into a bloodbath.

 


	6. Force Tangible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force takes care of it's own shit for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last main chapter, up next epilogue but it will start the set up for the next story. :) Thank you for reading. I hope you all have liked this story so far. I'll try to keep up the daily updates. Look for the next story soonish.   
> I want to thank everyone who has commented too. Your comments helped me to write this. :)

The “back door” happens to be a hidden tunnel in case of a front siege. Padme had found it; she, Anakin and their men followed it to its ultimate conclusion while Yoda and Mace went in through the front. 

 

Anakin felt something swirl around him; it felt dark but light all at the same time. He isn’t certain what to call it, but he gives Padme a reassuring smile when she glances back at him. 

 

He gently has her move, he doesn’t want her to be first in. The tunnel has led them to a dead end. There weren’t any other turns to take, so they weren’t lost. The stone wall moved when he found the loose rock and pushed it back into place. 

 

The door opened, Anakin caught it before it could get too wide. He poked his head out. The Kitchen is empty, the tables beyond the huge window are empty and he can’t hear anything in the large room. He glances back and motions for Padme and their men to follow him. 

 

~*~

 

Qui-Gon felt a slight tremor in the Force; but dismissed it. It was too small to be significant. The largest threat are the two Jedi Master’s coming after him and his new Sith. 

 

“I don’t want our endeavors to die here.” He told Maul and Luminara. “Take the students and retreat to the secondary Temple.

 

Luminara nodded; “May the Force be with you.” she said. Qui-Gon bowed to her, they to him and left. The Force be with them all indeed. He never thought he’d be able to turn her but for some reason she believed everything he’d talked to her about over the long weeks of her imprisonment here. 

 

She and Maul could be trusted to take care of the children. Now, if only Ventress was around. He could use her talents. However, she was on another mission for him. He’d have to deal with the Jedi on his own. 

 

“Xanatos, Bruck. I need that object, take Obi-Wan to the Sacrificial Chambers. Then get onto a transport and leave for the Secondary Temple. I will see you there.” Qui-Gon called to his Apprentices. The two bowed, Obi-Wan - who’d been standing at Qui-Gon’s side through all of this - also bowed and fell into step behind the older boys. 

 

“Now, fate will be decided.” Qui-Gon, not much for dramatics in front of others, said to himself. He serenely made his way to the Temple Proper. It’d be the perfect place for a three way lightsaber fight. 

 

~*~

 

The Ship was just starting to take off when Padme and Anakin arrived with Rex, Cody and the rest. They shot at it several times. The shields barely got up to protect itself before streaking off and disappearing into the atmosphere. 

 

“Secure the other ships.” Anakin ordered. 

 

His men rushed to disable the other two ships. Anakin didn’t know who they had lost, but whoever it was, it was probably a good thing. They weren’t really equipped to fight Force User’s. 

 

Padme looked around; “Let’s find Obi. Hopefully he’s still here.” she muttered. 

 

“He is,” Anakin reassured her. 

 

“How do you know?” padme questioned. Confused and worried. 

 

“I just know.” is all Anakin can say. They leave their men to secure the hanger bay while they search the Temple. 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan walks behind Xanatos and Bruck out of the need for safety. These two cannot be trusted. No matter what Master Qui-Gon said, these two needed to go. Obi-Wan decided that he was to be the only Sith Apprentice his Master ever had. 

 

The three walked to the Sacrificial Chambers; in the Ancient days of the Sith, they’d take Jedi here to kill. The room was bathed in old blood, the darkness of despair and the cruel laughter of those Ancient Sith, the cries of their Jedi Victims. It smelled of death. Obi-Wan smiled; it’d get another Sacrifice soon. 

 

“Where’s this object Master wants me to get?” Obi-Wan asked innocently. Xanatos and Bruck split off. In the middle, set on the dark, onyx rock that served as an alter, is the Asteroid rock. It faintly glows red. 

 

“There.” Xanatos said. Bruck stood at ease, his hand near his lightsaber. 

 

Obi-Wan smiled. 

 

“Oh good.” 

 

“Ready?” Xanatos called. Bruck nodded. Then two staffs of red light and the distinct hum of the lightsaber filled the otherwise dark room. 

 

Obi-Wan smirked. “Always.” and lit his own Lightsaber, it was a training saber but it was just as deadly as any a Sith or Jedi could make. 

 

The boys struck first, Obi-Wan defended both attacks easily. The Sith Magic giving him the knowledge he needed to defeat his two rivals. 

 

~*~

 

_ It hurt. It hurt so much. The darkness laughed at him. It sucked out the light and he could feel himself turning.  _

 

_ Obi-Wan growled and grit his teeth.  _

 

_ “Enough waiting…” he said.  _

 

_ He gathered what Force he could, and expanded the light. It was a simple baby game the Creche Master’s played, but the light grew, and grew. The Darkness yelled in anger. Tried to distinguish it. But Obi-Wan kept it up. Until the Light was too bright. And the cage around him disintegrated.  _

 

_ Something burnt his arm. And he cried out….. _

 

Suddenly coming back to his senses. 

 

“The magic?” Bruck called out to Xanatos, “It didn’t work.” 

 

“It worked for a while, he must be stronger than Master thinks.” Xanatos blocked Obi-Wan’s attack. It was fierce but lacked the dark side anger he’d had before while being mind controlled. 

 

The once red blade is now blue. And Obi-Wan is not giving either of the older boys a chance to recover. The rock wobbles to and fro as the light Force presence grows. 

 

Obi-Wan gives himself over to the Force; it controls his actions, see’s a future move and aptly blocks it. It swirls around him in a golden mist that they can all see. It’s a phenomenon that only the Ancient Jedi Master’s ever heard of. Or so it inform Obi-Wan.  

 

Obi-Wan is at a loss, but doesn’t fight the Force using his body. And in moments, both Xantos and Bruck are on the floor, each missing a limb and out cold. 

 

The golden mist gathers itself. And Obi-Wan once again has control over his body. It filters over to the Sith Artifact. It buzz's now,  like a thousand hives of bees on the warpath. The rock crumbles and the object is revealed. The circular, glowing thing is a bright red. It calls out to the dark side but no one is coming. 

 

Then the red glow disappears, the object collapses in on itself as the Force destroys it. And once it is gone, once Obi-Wan can’t feel it anymore. The golden mist also dissipates. It leaves a peaceful feeling in the room and magically it lightens despite the death and despair that had inhabited the room for many centuries. 

 

The room starts to glow blue, and Obi-Wan watches as the ghosts of the Sacrificed Ghosts rise from the floor and walls. They greet each other, but are no longer in pain. 

 

He watches they each give him a bow, and then disappear to be One with the Force. 

 

He takes a deep breath. Then leaves, the Force is bringing him somewhere else and he must follow. 

 

~*~

 

Mace Windu and Master Yoda thank their lucky stars that their only opponent had been Qui-Gon Jinn.  Their battle was strenuous and dangerous. Several times each had almost lost a limb thanks to Jinn’s talent with a saber. 

 

However, something happened, which interrupted their fight; the room had suddenly grown yellow, and the Force became tangible. The power was far more than any of the three had ever felt. 

 

The mist gathered around Jinn; and in the next moment the darkness was sucked out of him. The light and dark fought above their heads, all the while Jinn felt it as it inhabited him. He gave a mighty scream as the darkside let loose with lightning. 

 

Yoda held Mace back; Jinn had been his very close friend before falling. However, the Force had brought them all here for this reason and it was not their place to interrupt. 

 

The golden mist grew and overtook the darkness into itself. Everything had to be balanced, and once the darkness had been defeated. The mist turned from a yellow glow to a blue glow. Jinn collapsed onto the ground. Steam rising from his body. But he was still alive. 

 

Yoda breathed easier as the Force disappeared. It was strong in the room but the Light had overtaken the death and despair the Sith had cloaked the Temple in. It felt clean and new again. 

 

“Leave this place to the Force, will we.” Yoda said. They walked towards Qui-Gon. 

 

Mace took his once friend into his arms. “Jinn?” 

 

There was a groan, the Sith Master opened his blue eyes; “What….?” 

 

“Redeemed are you.” Yoda informed Jinn. 

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t seem to know what you’re talking about.” Jinn said, confused. And his feelings were open. Both Jedi could read him like an open book. 

 

“Feel what have you?” Yoda asked. 

 

“I….” Jinn narrowed his eyes. “Don’t know what you mean.” he shrugged. “Who are you?” 

 

Mace had his eyes closed and was questioning for answers. “We’re here to bring you home.” Mace sighed. Jinn was Force-blind. And he had lost his memory. The Force had seen fit to keep Jinn alive, but had taken the power it had once gifted him with. 

 

Well, all’s well that ends well. Mace figured. 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan ran into Padme and Anakin in a left hand corridor leading from the Sacrificial Chambers. He gave a shout, they cried out his name and seconds later Obi-Wan was embracing them as if he hadn’t seen them in a century. 

 

“Are you okay?” Padme got down on one knee to check him over. There were a few lightsaber burns, a cut that look horrid. But Obi-Wan hardly felt any pain. 

 

Obi-Wan grinned, he lent forward and pecked her on the cheek. “I was wondering…” 

“Welcome home, Son.” Anakin took him into a hug. Obi-Wan smiled.  _ Yes, _ The Force spoke;  _ This is for you. My Padawan.  _

 

~*~

 

“Stay, with them, will you?” Yoda didn’t beat the bush when it came to things like this. They stood on the tarmac of the ship bay. The wild wind blew their clothes and hair about. 

 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan smiled, he held out the Sith training lightsaber. “I’m sorry, Master.” 

 

“Need not, you be sorry. Understand we do.” Yoda nodded. He took the lightsaber. “The Force with you, always, yes.” 

 

Obi-Wan smiled. He bowed for what would be the last time. He was no long a Padawan and never would be a Jedi, but the sadness he always felt at the thought was no longer there. 

 

He turned to the ship the pirates had taken for his rescue. Padme and Anakin stood there waiting for him. He ran up to them. They turned briefly to wave at the Jedi then disappeared inside. Leaving the rest to Mace and Yoda. 

 

Mace waited until the ship was gone before he spoke; “Maul and Luminara got away with what children they could.” Mace informed Yoda. He had found a small chamber with the those who had failed their tests to become Sith. They were going to be sacrificed. 

 

“Find them, we must.” Yoda replied. 

 

Mace replied. “What about Jinn?” he asked. The once Jedi/Sith Master sits quietly on a box. Keeping to himself but seeming at ease. 

 

“Safe put him will we.” Yoda said, amused. “Farm maybe?” 

 

Mace could only shrug. Jinn didn’t have any memory of ever being a Jedi and the inclination for animals and such had always been in his blood. He’d be happy on a farm somewhere green. They’d at least do the best they could to place him. 

 

~*~

 

The Asteroid, even in its new orbit, feels like home. Obi-Wan stands behind the pilot chair, Anakin brings them into the hangar bay; there is a group waiting for them. Obi-Wan grins and runs to the ramp. He refuses to control his emotions. He is far too happy. 

 

Once it is safe, the ramp opens and Obi-Wan rushes down. First to hug him are the twins. Then he and Boba exchange a half hub. Jango grins and musses up Obi-Wan’s hair. 

 

He is home. He realizes when Padme and Anakin jone them along with Rex and Cody. 

 

“Welcome home kid,” Rex muttered. Padme smiled and hugged him then her twins. Obi-Wan could only smile. 

 

“It’s good to be home.” he said. 

 


	7. New Beginnings, New Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan starts a new life by cutting away the old. And the Skywalker's are unaware of danger amongst their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the LAST chapter of this story. :) I am so glad. But I enjoyed writing this. It was fun and I hope I ended it in a way that satisfied everyone. I am going to start the next story, I don't know if I will post it today or tomorrow. But give me a little time anyway. I am so surprised I could do this while babysitting too. lol. But once this is up I REALLY need to get going on lunch and nap. lol.   
> Thank you so much, there will be a LOT MORE Luke and Leia in the next story. I didn't think it'd be proper for them to be in the last chapter. So, I'll make it up to everyone.

He stands alone in the bathroom; his Padawan clothing has been incinerated and now for the rest of it. The braid, with the long red string, marking him, is about to go. 

 

But first he closes his eyes and reaches out to the Force. It wraps around him like a warm, worn blanket. The comfort is tangible. He opened his eyes, takes up the scissors and cuts the braid. 

 

But, he knows, he is always one with the Force. Past, Present and Future. 

 

~*~

 

Shril watches the human closely. The pirate he’d hired to capture the Skywalker twins had been able to escape while the Queen and her Husband had gone to rescue some child. 

 

“All's not lost.” Shril says in basic. “We will try again.” 

 

“It’s too soon.” Averjax glared. “And nothing you pay me will make me take those kids again.” 

 

“What about your own wife and child?” Shril asked. 

 

Averjax drew back in surprise; “What?” 

 

“Cliche I know, but Jabba the Hutt has a beef to pick with the Skywalkers, I am to bring their children to him, you understand why you must do this.” 

 

Averjax glared but couldn’t leave his family to die at the hands of the Nautolan. 

 

“Alright.” he agreed with a hiss. “What is the plan?” 

 

Shril smiled. 

 


End file.
